This invention relates generally to the Internet and specifically to techniques for distributing advertising materials.
Currently, a large number of web sites on the Internet provide free access to all corners. Many of these sites are supported by banner advertisements that are displayed above the content contained on the web site. The web site owner earns a license fee for every user who selects the banner advertisement.
It is possible to provide a wide variety of electronic content over the Internet, including web site content. In addition to the content conventionally provided through access to web sites, users may be afforded opportunities over the Internet to download software, play games and to use services. Currently there is no effective way to profit from such activities other than through the imposition of banner ads. While banner ads are useful in connection with web sites, they become awkward in connection with other types of content such as software, games and the like.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide advertising over the Internet to support various services and content that may be received over the Internet.